


Реабилитационный центр

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сейчас происходившее с ней в Вудберри воспринималось как страшный сон, чем оно и являлось, если говорить начистоту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реабилитационный центр

**Author's Note:**

> написана на ФБ-2013

В реабилитационной клинике было слишком тихо. Каждый предпочитал отсиживаться по своим палатам, не высовывая нос в общий коридор. Да и самой Андреа не хотелось бы столкнуться с кем-то из испытательной группы.  
— Вы показали чудесные результаты, — сказала ей доктор Миллер в первый же вечер, когда Андреа очнулась. — Преданность своей группе и стремление защищать окружающих любой ценой. Жаль, что ваш симулятор прервался так быстро, нам было интересно, как вы будете развиваться в дальнейшем...  
Сейчас происходившее с ней в Вудберри воспринималось как страшный сон, чем оно и являлось, если говорить начистоту. Эксперимент, на который они подписались с еще парой десятков людей, должен был выявить основные черты характера личности подопытного и его оптимального использования на поле боя.  
В свой настоящей жизни Андреа была снайпером — по крайне мере, это объясняло желание заполучить ружье во что бы то ни стало. Она записалась для участия, чтобы поддержать сестру, проходившую проверку на профпригодность к службе. В итоге малышка Эми выбыла еще на первой локации, оставив Андреа одну в мире, который она безоговорочно приняла как единственно верный и реальный.  
Она умерла в Вудберри — нажала на курок, приставив дуло револьвера к подбородку, — для того, чтобы очнуться в незнакомой белой комнате, полной жужжащих машин, чьи названия всплывали в ее голове с пугающей быстротой.  
Реальность встретила ее негостеприимно. После того, как Андреа прекратила блевать, ей захотелось свернуться в клубок и не двигаться больше. Вся жизнь, которую она помнила, разделилась на два отрезка, каждый из которых был слишком реальным, чтобы можно было притвориться, будто она не помнит их, как делала ее сестра.  
На самом деле, большинство пациентов клиники занимались именно этим. Делали вид, что воспоминания стерлись из их головы, исчезли сразу после того, как они пришли в себя, окутанные сотней проводов.  
Лори пришла к ней в первый же вечер. Присела на кресло, одиноко стоявшее в углу палаты, и уставилась на нее темными, лихорадочно блестевшими глазами.  
— Что ты помнишь? — спросила она отчаянно и жадно, не рискуя подойти ближе.  
Андреа помнила Лори Граймс, любящую жену и мать, пожертвовавшую собой ради ребенка, чей пол она так и не узнала. Андреа помнила, как Лори возвращалась из леса с Шейном, и ее щеки были красными от стыда и недавнего оргазма. Как они спорили с ней, не в силах принять иную точку зрения, и Андреа била нечестно и зло.  
— Все, — просто сказала она, глядя Лори прямо в глаза. — Я помню абсолютно, блядь, все.  
Врачи приходили и уходили, ставили капельницы и впрыскивали в ее кровь еще больше отравы. Порой Андреа терялась между сном и явью, опасаясь, что однажды утром проснется в постели с Губернатором, о котором теперь знала слишком много. Она не спрашивала, какие кошмары мучили ни разу не рожавшую Лори, боясь услышать правдивый ответ.

Впервые Лори поцеловала ее, когда им было семнадцать. Была какая-то вечеринка с избыточным количеством алкоголя и травки, и у Андреа кружилась голова от всего выпитого. Она встретила Лори на веранде, где та пряталась от чересчур навязчивого ухажера, и увела ее с собой. Ночь была теплой и пьянящей, а ладонь Лори в ее руке — непривычно узкой. Они стояли на балконе, рассматривая чистое еще небо, и Лори обхватила ее лицо и прижалась мягкими губам к ее рту. И Андреа, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть ее, лишь рассмеялась изумленно и жадно ответила на поцелуй.

Она помнила это с такой же ясностью, как и член Филиппа, движущийся в ней, пока он горячо шептал: «Энди, ох, Энди». Одно лишь воспоминание об этом вызывало у Андреа дурноту. Иной раз она не могла вспомнить толком, какая из реальностей была родной для нее, а какая была вживлена в подкорку мозга в процессе эксперимента, как долго они могут выжить в экстремальных условиях.

Лори приходила каждый день. Она уже справилась с первым шоком, и ее доза лекарств была уменьшена вдвое. По крайней мере, хоть кто-то из них был способен соображать трезво.  
— Быстрее бы нас выпустили, — пару дней назад Лори подтянула свое кресло к самой койке Андреа и теперь иногда касалась ее пальцев, словно невзначай. Андреа хотелось схватить ее за запястье и затянуть к себе на кровать, уложить сверху и вылизывать ее рот изнутри, пока она не заскулит жалобно. Андреа хотелось понаставить на ее белой коже синяков и царапин, чтобы каждый знал, что у Лори уже кто-то есть.  
А потом она вспоминала, как игриво улыбалась Филиппу, исполненная уверенности в том, что нашла идеального человека. Одно это воспоминание вызывало у нее столько отвращения, что становилось тошно от самой себя. Как она могла забыть о Лори?

Впервые они переспали, когда бомба была сброшена на Майями. Именно там отдыхали родители Андреа, и она рыдала в объятиях Лори, слушая веселый мамин голос, наговаривающий сообщение на автоответчик. А потом, полная горечи и страха, кусала доверчиво подставленную шею Лори, оставляя на ней безобразные отметины, и трахала ее сразу тремя пальцами, не обращая никакого внимания на жалобные всхлипы и слабые попытки сомкнуть колени.  
В ту ночь она довела ее до оргазма руками и ртом, но не позволила дотронуться до себя. Два дня спустя Андреа собрала все свои немногочисленные пожитки и перебралась к Лори в твердой уверенности, что убережет одного из немногих оставшихся у нее близких.  
Ничего не вышло, конечно же. Лори согласилась на участие в программе вслед за ней и погибла еще более страшным способом, чем сама Андреа.

— А что, если ничего нет? — Лори стояла у окна, замазанного белой краской, и безумно водила по стеклу пальцем. — Что, если это еще один уровень?  
Одна только мысль об этом вызывала у Андреа приступ страха. Все те воспоминания, которые она так бережно хранила в себе — ложь? Отпечаток подушки на щеке Лори, их сплетенные пальцы под обеденным столом, совместная фотография в бумажнике.  
Андреа поставила ноги на пол и, все еще слабо пошатываясь, сделала свои первые настоящие шаги после длительного сна. Ноги не слушались, и если бы не Лори, мгновенно оказавшаяся рядом, чтобы подхватить ее, Андреа бы упала.

Они целовались, сталкиваясь зубами, и Лори цеплялась за нее с такой силой, словно боялась, что Андреа вот-вот исчезнет. Ее грудь легла в ладони привычной тяжестью, и Андреа вдохнула такой знакомый и одновременно чужой запах. Мята, немного корицы, утренний кофе и седативные. Слишком много химии.  
Она опустилась на колени перед Лори и потянула пояс домашних штанов вниз, обнажая ее тело сантиметр за сантиметром, а после прижалась ртом к бедру, проложив дорожку поцелуев вверх, туда, где она была влажной и горячей.  
— Все хорошо, — шептала Лори, цепляясь пальцами за ее волосы. — Все хорошо, все хорошо, что бы там ни было...  
Она кончила, когда Андреа загнала в нее три пальца, и всхлипнула, оседая вниз. Андреа переплела их пальцы вместе и принялась тереться промежностью о бедро Лори, приближая собственную разрядку.  
В коридоре тревожно завыла сирена, заставляя их обеих виновато вздрогнуть.  
— Кто-то еще очнулся, — прошептала Лори ей в шею и слизнула капельку пота. — Посмотрим?  
— Плевать.  
Она была готова выйти во внешний мир. Теперь, когда Лори была снова с ней, она была готова ко всему, что встретит ее за воротами.


End file.
